Saia justa
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Se Darius não fosse um respeitável guerreiro, ele pediria à Rek'Sai um de seus túneis para se enterrar. – nonsense


_**Sumário:** Se Darius não fosse um respeitável guerreiro, ele pediria à Rek'Sai um de seus túneis para se enterrar._

 _League of Legends não me pertence para evitar que coisas assim aconteçam._

 _Fanfic não betada. Se houve algum erro, por favor, me avisem._

 _Já adianto desculpas pelo título._

* * *

 **Saia justa**

 **.**

Darius já estava ficando incomodado com olhares lançados por Draven em direção a Riven. Não era nada relacionado a ciúme, pois o guerreiro noxiano não era dado a estes tipos de sentimentos. O que o incomodava era falta de decência com que Draven olhava... Bem, para as pernas e glúteos da guerreira noxiana. Já fazia minutos que o assassino dos machados a encarava distraído, absorto em pensamentos. O conteúdo destes, Darius preferia abster-se de saber.

Em um dado momento, quando a situação tornou-se insustentável, Darius se dirigiu ao irmão.

\- Draven, - chamou e o aludido fitou-o como se estivesse apenas, segundos atrás, observando um campo de inimigos mortos. Tão despudorado. – Se tem... interesse em Riven, qualquer que seja ele e realmente não ambiciono sabê-lo de modo algum, deve ir conversar com ela. Não é apropriado que a encare desta maneira. Há um respeito mínimo que devemos ter para com nossos compatriotas.

Draven permaneceu com os olhos fixos no irmão por alguns segundos. Desviou sua atenção para Riven e logo depois voltou a fitar Darius. Deu de ombros.

\- 'Tá bom então.

Com um choque não exteriorizado com sucesso, A Mão de Noxus observou seu irmão mais novo caminhar até Riven. Ela recebeu a aproximação com certo receio; Draven não era a sujeito mais querido Noxus e noxianos não eram as pessoas mais tratáveis de todas, afinal de contas. Com uma discrição digna de um guerreiro do porte de Darius, ele assistiu de longe seu consanguíneo trocar palavras com Riven. O conteúdo da conversa era incompreensível para ele daquela distância.

Foi embora antes da conversa estar encerrada e achou melhor assim.

No outro dia, Draven chegou como quem não queria nada, mas evidentemente desfilando seu novo visual. Na base, esperava inquieto o início da partida e sorria com a mesma intensidade de quando arremessava seu machado em alguém. Talon, sério e discreto, olhou para baixo e entrou em choque.

\- Isso… é uma saia? – perguntou quase que puerilmente, estranhando mais o fato do uso da saia em si do que Draven estar usando aquela vestimenta. Apertada, diga-se de passagem.

Draven sorriu com orgulho ao ter chamado atenção do compatriota assassino.

\- É sim. Percebi que essa vestimenta dá muita liberdade e melhora a mobilidade durante as lutas. Ei, Riven! – a mulher desviou o olhar perturbado das pernas desconfortavelmente expostas de Draven para encará-lo. – Valeu pela conversa no outro dia! Me deu boas ideias.

Riven balançou a cabeça como se a ajuda que dera fora apenas uma cortesia banal. Mas a verdade é que ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Vasculhou na memória sobre o que mais havia discutido com o Carrasco de Noxus e um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha. Iria Draven testar ataques aéreos naquele dia? Ele era conhecido por seu pouco apreço pela vida alheia, porém Riven não imaginou que o guerreiro noxiano seria capaz de tamanha barbaria. Destruir primeiramente suas mentes estava muito além do grau de perversidade que Riven era capaz de infligir. Ficaria o tão longe que conseguisse da rota inferior durante aquela batalha.

x

\- O que há de errado com o seu maldito irmão, Darius?

Katarina se aproximou d'A Mão de Noxus com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas bem franzidas.

\- Ele é adotado. – justificou-se Darius sem saber exatamente o porquê, como se o problema não fosse seu.

Observaram Talon conversar com Draven e pelos gestos do assassino, ele parecia palavrear sobre a vestimenta do outro. Como não houvesse nada de estranho sobre isso.

Darius olhou de relance para Katarina, que percebeu.

\- O meu também.

* * *

 _N./A.: Draven de sunguinha me deu ideias._

 _Reviews são bem-vindas :)_


End file.
